Currently, a barium meal or Lidocaine Hydrochloride Mucilage is generally used when the endoscope examination in alimentary tract is performed clinically. While the barium meal is used for the endoscope examination in alimentary tract, patients are quite painful. Additionally the view is unclear, it is inconvenient for the physician to operate, which would cause a prolonged operation and increased pain of the patients. While Lidocaine Hydrochloride Mucilage, a local anesthetic, is used for the endoscope examination in upper gastrointestinal tract, lidocaine hydrochloride has a surface anaesthetization effect, alleviating the pain of the patients. However, Lidocaine Hydrochloride Mucilage has no effect of lubrication, which could not facilitate the inserting of an endoscope, avoid the foam in the body cavity, prevent vomit, or offer a clear view, which causes inconvenience in its clinical use. Therefore, there is a need for a preparation used for the clinical endoscope examination in alimentary tract, which should have not only an anaesthetization effect on the surface of the mucous membrane but also a lubrication effect, facilitate the inserting of an endoscope, avoid the foam in the body cavity, prevents vomit, and offers a clear view.